Innocence Long Gone
by randomwithpurp0se
Summary: DMGW.Rated for creative freedom I don't want to have to purposely sugar code my words because of a lower rating. Ginny Weasley grows up, and wants to take on Draco Malfoy as her new mission. Summarys bad, check out the story.


Innocence Long Gone.**randomwithpurp0se**

chapter1

Disclaimer: This is for creative purposes only, there is no profit being paid from this because I do not own the characters.

Ginny Weasley was mad.

'I can't believe they didn't even want to see me off to Hogwarts, they completely overlooked me!' thought Ginny. She was referring to her parents, after saying their goodbyes to Ron and Harry; they had left her to find her own way onto the train.

'Hmpf, like it will really be that hard, I'm not an idiot.' She thought to herself.

Mad, was actually an understatement. Ginny was livid. This was the fourth summer that she had been ignored. Every single year, her brother's friends would come over to spend break with them, and she was left to herself. Ginny was the youngest of her family, and therefore she was subjected to being ignored at times. With so many other children to look after, she was oftentimes left to her other brothers, or herself.

One would think that growing up in a house full of people, would leave you not feeling lonely.

One would be wrong in the case of Ginerva, M. Weasley.

Well, she was sick of it. So she decided to do something about it. Over the summer she had gotten a job at modeling agency. She made new money, new friends and unbeknownst to her, she had built up somewhat of hatred towards those of her past.

One could say that it started in her first year. That was the year her innocence was taken. Lord Voldermort's memory had possessed her. But that's another story, for another time.

Now that the summer was over, and she was safely on the train Ginny found her best mate, Nicole.

Sitting down comfortable in the seat opposite to Nicole, she smirked, "Crazy Nicole how was the rest of your vacation break?" Ginny crossed her legs, and smoothed out the black pleated mini skirt that she was currently wearing.

Nicole looked up from the book that she was so captivated by; she hardly recognized the person sitting opposite of her. This girl was clad in black, from the black tank top she donned to the black stiletto knee high boots she rocked.

Nicole let out a low whistle of appreciation, "Damn Gin how'd you get by your brothers and family looking that delicious? My vacation was alright. Same old same old with…you know…"she trailed off looking Ginny straight in the eye.

"You know how they are, ignoring me and everything. I just wrapped a cloak around my body and walked out the door. Those unsuspecting ingrates." Ginny drawled, pulling her skirt down a little.

It was a long train ride, and both girls were lost in their own worlds, content with the silence that it brought them. They had gone about half the train ride, without interruption until someone barged into their compartment.

Ginny sat still, eyes never looking from her text, "Excuse me, this compartment is obviously taken, if you would care to remove yourselves from our presence that would be very much obliged. Thank you" she paused to look up into the intruder's eyes and was shocked to see who was standing less then 5 feet in front of her. None the less she carelessly dismissed him "You are excused, good day Malfoy", she added with a carefully placed snarl.

To say that Draco Malfoy was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Not only had the littlest weaslette grown a backbone, but she also filled out quite nicely during the summer break.

'My my, this looks like its going to be an interesting school year for us' Draco mouthed to his companion that had followed after him into the compartment.

'The other girl with her doesn't look too bad either' Blaise Zabini mouthed back to him.

"You've really got no idea as to whom you're running that mouth of yours off to, do you?" he growled low at her, "You may have a new look, but don't let yourself believe that I would allow such a lowly creature to talk to me like that, no matter how fine she turned out to look after all" Draco winked at her and with that being said, he turned and sauntered out the compartment.

Blaise tilted his hat towards the ladies and bid them farewell.

Nicole is the first one to crack a comment, "Well that was a pretty interesting debut to new school year, don't you think?"

Ginny unballed her fists and softened her glare when she met Nicole's eyes. She waved her hand around the air as she began speaking, "The whole problem is that he's too arrogant, and thinks he can dictate everyone's life. All his life he has always gotten everything he wanted! I say he's too spoiled. So I figured that I'm going to make him see how it feels to not be able to have what he wants. In short, I'm going to make him want the unattainable- me." She faced Nicole with a deciding grin and started to get comfortable for the long train ride ahead of you.

"Oh! And please don't think to change my mind. I assure you on this matter, I've firmly decided this is would be one of the most fun and interesting way to make of a new boring school year."

endchapter1.

I hope the readers like my first chapter. I'm not sure if I should continue on this chapter- I guess it'll sort of depend on whether people give me feedback or not. If I'm in the mood, and inspiration strikes me I'll update again.


End file.
